Return to Sender
by erbby17
Summary: It's not that Giriko hates his Christmas present...it's just that he hasn't felt so awkward in his entire LIFE! Crack-Holiday fic for Giriko/Justin fans. For Plusabilities.


_A/N - Well, if **this** wasn't a pain to write, then I don't know WHAT is! Seriously, I went through 3 versions of this concept in my head before choosing this fourth one, which is short, sweet, and to the point. Yeah...I almost wrote it in VERSE! XD_

_Okay, so, not only is this for LJ's 42_Souls "Soul Eater" Prompt community (**#33: "Swallowed by the guilt of this"**), but this is also a belated Christmas gift for my bud, Plushabilites. She makes me a Justin plush? So I write a fanfic for her. X3 This is pure crack, BTW, with Giriko going completely insane with the awkward. It is also a Christmas tale...sorry that it's so late. _

_I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, GIRIKO, JUSTIN, OR THE IDEAS CRAFTED BY THE ADMINS OF 42_SOULS! I'm just a pathetic fangirl...thirsty for some yaoi. Nothing much but language in here, guys. ENJOY & REVIEW!_

~*~*~*~

**Return to Sender**

"What…kind of joke IS this?!"

Giriko's face twitched unnervingly. Across from him, sitting on his own couch, was Shibusen's annoyingly pious death scythe, Justin Law. But what caused Giriko's uneasy attitude was the manner in which the young weapon was presented: he was wearing…panties. Black satin panties with Arachnophobia's mask insignia stitched upon the fabric.

The scene couldn't get any worse, but the nauseas feeling in the pit of Giriko's stomach was due to the fact that it _was_ worse.

Justin shuffled himself on Giriko's couch to find some comfort, the chained cuffs around Justin's wrists and ankles clanking loudly and echoing into Giriko's ear, sending another shiver down the heretic's spine.

"Pl-please…please don't do that," Giriko said, flushing red. Slowly he turned his face away from the sight of the chained up, nearly naked death scythe; if only that black scarf wasn't tied across his mouth.

As Giriko held in the discomfort from this awkward situation, Justin's eyes showed nothing more than a lack of concern. He seemed completely unaware, even though he was sitting in the room of the enemy…practically nude. He glanced around his surroundings, small clanking sounds from the chains filling up the room.

Another twitch and Giriko gulped. He couldn't fathom the fact that just minutes ago, he was lying unconscious on his couch when a loud knock at his door woke him up.

He turned his head back, to face Justin once more. His hands shook, and in the peripheral of his vision, he could see the giant box that sat outside his door, wrapped in gaudy Christmas tissue; no person could be found down the hall to be guilty of the knock.

He should never have given in to his curiosity; but how could he know that inside the box was a priest, so scantly dressed?

Whoever did this, Giriko thought, was a sick fuck.

Closing his eyes, Giriko sighed, leaving himself to the horror of his imagination.

_Clang, clank, clink…_

He twitched, seeing the priest in his mind's eye. It was wrong, the whole scene was wrong, sick, and vile, and of all people, these were _Giriko's_ thoughts on the affair. A man whose life had been constant in heresy, he couldn't stand himself for his thinking about the priest, under his command in such a display.

His enemy, completely helpless, on his couch; there couldn't be a better chance to torture him, to humiliate him. Those panties could be removed in an instant, but that thought left a stiff, painful feeling in Giriko's chest.

He sighed, whining as he opened his eyes: nothing changed.

Growling, he yanked Justin from his seat on the couch, a look of surprise instead of indifference hanging on the young man's face.

"I can't fucking take this anymore!!!" Giriko tossed Justin back into the half-wrapped box, pushing it towards the door. The door flung open, harshly enough to fatally injure a bystander. Giving it a kick, the box slid into the hall before Giriko slammed the door shut.

"That…was fucking awful," he groaned, embarrassment lingering in his voice. As long as the death scythe was out of his room, Giriko would no longer have to deal with his dirty thoughts.

Down the hall, Eibon could be heard laughing victoriously.

~*~*~*~

_Thank you! Merry Belated Christmas, Happy New Year (HAPPY HATSUHARU!!! X3), and I hope you all had a fantastic holiday season! _

**_~erbby_**


End file.
